See you again
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: No importaban las circunstancias ni los años. Remy siempre terminaria robandole el aliento y provocando que su corazon palpitara mas fuerte.


Declaimer. Es doloroso, pero ningún personaje me pertenece...

Notas. Agradezco a Myobi porque sé que odia que escriba cosas gay de este fandom, ¡Pero accedió a subirlo! Te asmo mana XD (casémonos mana, tú y yo vestidas para la boda... esperando el metro... no sé... piénsalo. Ok no XDD)  
>Va dedicado especialmente a Ana quien me envicio con esta pareja y a Miriam que me sigue haciendo sufrir con el Malec, las quiero chicas~<p>

Notas del fic. Esto es una mezcla de X-men evolution y All new next factor... el nuevo cómic grita fuertemente que empareje a Pietro con Remy~

* * *

><p>Siempre odió el hecho de sentirse menos a los ojos de su padre... no importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto lo intentara, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.<br>La voz displicente de Magneto diciéndole que lo había decepcionado y que no era digno de ser su hijo... y aún a sabiendas de que nunca llenaría sus expectativas siempre hacia lo mejor que podía, para terminar fracasando miserablemente y que aquel círculo vicioso entre padre e hijo comenzara de nuevo.

Hasta el día que lo conoció a él... o bueno a ellos... ese grupito que su padre había seleccionado para hacerlos a un lado.

Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth y Gambit.

Más fuertes, mejor disciplinados y sobre todo con ese voto de confianza y chispa de orgullo que su padre les daba.

Las primeras interacciones entre ambos grupos fueron más que malas, pésimas. La hermandad de mutantes siempre queriendo sobresalir y demostrar que el nuevo equipo no era mejor, siempre terminaba comiéndoles el polvo.

-No son más que niños-

Lo escuchó decir una vez, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el ojirrojo con su característica velocidad, logrando conectarle un golpe en la mandíbula tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al piso.  
>La mueca de satisfacción se instaló en sus labios antes de, sin saber cómo quedar en las mismas condiciones sus ojos se cerraron ante el duro impacto contra el suelo y cuando los abrió de nuevo ese maldito báculo se hallaba a centímetros de su nariz, el cajún de pie con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y el resto de la hermandad que lo acompañaba siendo intimidado por el sequito favorito.<p>

-Como Remy dijo, solo niños-

La verdad es que no se llevaban tantos años... bueno a excepción del peludo que parecía rozar por los treinta y el musculoso que aparentaba unos veinticuatro, pero los otros dos solo parecían llevarles unos dos o tres años así que, que los llamara niños era un gran golpe a su de por si mal trecha autoestima.

* * *

><p>-Enfurruñarte como un gatito no lograra que él vea tu potencial-<p>

La verdad es que no sabía desde cuando la aversión que sentía por el otro mutante había dejado de serle tan importante, pero poco le importaba, con el tiempo los encuentros entre ambos comenzaron de ser hostiles e hirientes a bastante casuales y hasta agradables, él como líder de la hermandad y Remy como... bueno Remy siempre parecía hacer lo que quería.

Bufó indignado mirando para otro lado provocándole una ligera risa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Para ti es fácil! Todo lo que haces es perfecto-

Lo acusó sin verlo.

-Eso es porque a Remy le pagan bien-

Sus ojos azules se abrieron considerablemente reflejando la sorpresa que aquella declaración le había causado girando su rostro para mirarlo y darse cuenta por la sonrisa ladina que portaba que no mentía. A pesar de que llevaban un par de meses con aquellos encuentros el moreno no era mucho de hablar de el mismo, más dispuesto a escucharlo y darle ánimos en sus problemas familiares; por eso que le dijera aquello era una revelación bastante inesperada, por su cabeza nunca había pasado la idea de que el gran Magneto necesitara pagarle por sus servicios a alguno de sus hombres, tal vez el ideal de la causa mutante no era tan noble en todos como creía.

Solo regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza despeinando un poco sus cabellos.

-¡Oye!-

El resto de su queja murió cuando los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos en una caricia que le provocó un escalofrío y una calidez en su pecho tan intensa como acogedora solo superada por el nerviosismo que sintió cuando el otro cuerpo se pegó al suyo y el beso se tornó más demandante, decir que no sabía que hacer sería lo correcto, por una parte su mente le gritaba que lo detuviera, que lo empujara lo más fuerte que pudiera y corriera lejos, muy lejos y como niño pequeño refugiarse en los brazos de su padre mientras le narraba lo sucedido y este decidiera salir a defender el honor de su hijo, pero su cuerpo parecía llevarle la contraria, porque se había congelado en aquel sitio... O por lo menos sus pies porque sus labios y lengua se movían al compás que marcaba el ojirrojo quien se separó lentamente mientras le mordía el labio inferior suavemente, en un gesto que se le hizo morbosamente sensual.

Y por más tonto e infantil que sonara, ese había sido su primer beso.

* * *

><p>Su mano se movió en automático hacia sus labios tocándolos con las yemas de los dedos al verlo de pie frente a él, el hormigueo que sintió fue el mismo que años atrás, incluso podría asegurar que más intenso.<p>

-Hey Chère-

De a poco todos abandonaron la sala dejándolos solos cosa que el mayor aprovechó para acercársele y como si fuera un deja vú nuevamente su cuerpo se congeló en su sitio al momento en el que los labios de ambos se juntaron.

Ya no eran niños jugando a las escondidas, no habían sombras, trampas o rencores por parte de ninguno, la mirada inquisitiva de su padre ya no estaba sobre él y hace bastante había dejado de lado aquella idea de impresionarlo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro igual a la que años antes había usado cuando tomaron caminos diferentes con la promesa de volverse a ver un día.

-Cállate-

Contesto con una sonrisa mientras era él ahora el que lo besaba.


End file.
